Missing Keys
by Noblee
Summary: AU. Hiccup es un despistado que siempre pierde las llaves de su dormitorio, y cuando su compañero se harta de eso y lo deja afuera, Hiccup está resignado a dormir en pleno pasillo. O eso era hasta que cierta rubia le despertó y le ofreció dormir con ella.


_HTTYD no me pertenece.  
_

 **Missing Keys**

Hiccup suspiró y cerró el libro de biología que venía estudiando desde hace una hora. Lo único que podía recordar era que había algo llamado núcleo y aparato de Golgi; pero de ahí en más, su mente estaba en blanco. Se suponía que esa tarde se pondría al corriente con esa clase, ya sabes, estudiar un poco de allí y un poco de allá, para así poder pasar el examen que sería dentro de dos días. Realmente necesitaba estudiar, pues no le estaba yendo muy bien en esa clase, pero su cabeza parecía estar en otra parte y su voluntad de permanecer otro rato más en la biblioteca estaba desapareciendo. Así que, sabiendo que no tenía caso seguir leyendo algo que no podía comprender en el momento, Hiccup dejó el libro en el estante de donde lo había agarrado, tomó su mochila y salió de la biblioteca con rumbo a los dormitorios de la universidad.

Ya vería él como se las arreglaba para pasar el examen, pero en ese momento necesitaba seriamente descansar. Atravesó rápidamente la plaza principal del campus y entró al edificio donde compartía un dormitorio con un compañero que sólo veía en una de sus clases. Era un buen tipo, un poco mujeriego y un tanto prepotente, pero de ahí en más, él e Hiccup eran capaces de tener una amena convivencia. Siempre y cuando no se contaran las veces que Hiccup olvidaba sus llaves. Ni siquiera él sabía cómo era capaz de perder tantas veces seguidas las llaves del dormitorio; ósea, la mayoría de los estudiantes perdían lápices, calcomanías e incluso ropa interior, pero él siempre perdía las llaves. Ya ni podía recordar cuantas veces había tenido que conseguirse un repuesto, hasta se podría decir que la tienda a la que iba ya tenía un par de llaves listas para él.

Pero esa noche, Hiccup no tenía por qué preocuparse. Había guardado las llaves en su pantalón justo antes de irse del dormitorio, y no las había sacado durante todo el día, así que no habría necesidad de que Snotlout le recordase lo incompetente que era a veces. Lo cual Hiccup consideraba innecesario, gracias. Atravesó las puertas principales y saludó al guardia que estaba de turno antes de subir por las escaleras. El dormitorio estaba en el cuarto piso, lo que a veces era un asco. Tratando de no pensar en el número de escalones que le faltaban, Hiccup intentó enfocarse en lo que estudiaría el día de mañana. Que si reprobaba el examen, le esperaba una tarde llena de sermones y amenazas, cortesía de su padre. Cuando llegó a su puerta, las luces se notaban apagadas, lo que indicaba que Snotlout no estaba dentro. ¿Cómo era posible que pudiera estar de fiesta en fiesta y aun así conseguir calificaciones decentes?

Hiccup meneó la cabeza pensando en lo irónico de la situación y metió la mano en su bolsillo para sacar la llave. Pero no estaba. Buscó en el otro bolsillo, pero lo único que sacó fue la envoltura de un chicle de menta. _Rayos, rayos, rayos_ , pensó Hiccup abriendo cada compartimiento de su mochila. Sacó, incluso, todo lo que llevaba en ella: montones de libretas, bolsa de frituras, basura de lápiz, bolas de papel. Pero la llave no se veía por ningún lado. _Esto no puede estar pasando_. Hiccup trató de hacer memoria: las llaves estaban en su bolsillo cuando fue a la cafetería, estaban en su bolsillo cuando salió del baño, estaban en su bolsillo cuando entró a la biblioteca. Entonces ¿cuándo fue que la perdió?

― ¡La biblioteca! ―masculló Hiccup golpeando su frente con la palma de su mano. Dioses, esto era increíble. Dio un vistazo rápido a su reloj y maldijo al saber que quedaban menos de cinco minutos para que cerraran la biblioteca. Era obvio que no alcanzaría llegar a tiempo, ni aunque corriera. _Snotlout_ , él era, literalmente su única salvación, que de ir nuevamente a la oficina para reporta las llaves perdidas estaría en problemas. Y ya tenía demasiados. Sacó el celular de su mochila y marcó el número de su compañero. Sonaba y sonaba, e Hiccup ya estaba empezando a entrar en pánico. ¿Por qué no contestaba?

― _¿Bueno?_ ―la voz de Snotlout se oía opacada por la música que estaba sonando e Hiccup sabía que esa llamada no terminaría bien.

―Eh, Snotlout, necesito tus llaves ―dijo.

― _No jodas, Hiccup. Estoy en una fiesta. Tendrás que esperar en el pasillo hasta que llegue._

― ¡Debes estar bromeando!

― _A ver si vuelves a perder las tuyas. Adiós._

―No, esp-

Colgó. Hiccup se quedó como un tonto viendo la pantalla de su celular; oh, en serio, ¿por qué a él? Definitivamente los dioses lo odiaban. Viendo que realmente no tenía otra opción más que quedarse solo en pleno pasillo, Hiccup se sentó en el suelo con la mochila sobre sus piernas y sus apuntes de biología sobre la mochila. Total, si se iba a quedar allí, al menos podría aprovechar el tiempo e intentar comprender quien era ese tal Golgi. Lamentablemente sus apuntes estaban un poco desordenados, y la mayoría de las hojas tenían garabatos incompletos. Para cuando acordó, Hiccup tenía el lápiz y estaba terminando la cola de un gato que había dibujado en la clase de la semana pasada. Bostezó y miró que faltaban poco para las 11. ¿No tendría nada de malo dormir allí, verdad? Hiccup esperaba que no, porque si Snotlout no llegaba en los próximos diez minutos eso iba a hacer. Cabeceó un poco e intentó pensar en algo que le distrajera, pero algo le decía que contar ovejas no era lo ideal.

* * *

 _Oye, ¿estás bien?_

Hiccup escuchó que alguien le hablaba y que también le sacudía ligeramente. Obviamente no era Snotlout, aunque a veces su voz podía sonar aguda, pues la voz era claramente de una chica.

―No deberías dormir aquí ―Sí, definitivamente era una chica. Hiccup abrió los ojos poco a poco, ignorando el momento en que se quedó dormido, y se topó con una mirada tan bonita que creyó seguir durmiendo. La chica tenía el pelo rubio y lo tenía trenzado―. Te vas a resfriar si sigues aquí afuera ―enfatizó la chica e Hiccup asintió, más por hacer algo que por darle la razón, aunque por dentro sabía que la tenía.

―Aparato de Golgi y núcleo ―la chica frunció el ceño confundida e Hiccup soltó una carcajada―. Lo siento, mi clase de biología me trae loco ―explicó mientras se levantaba del suelo. La chica le imitó, ahora con una mirada preocupada en su rostro.

― ¿Estás borracho? Porque si lo estás, tendrás muchos problemas ―dijo con las manos en la cintura.

Hiccup bostezó y se rascó la cabeza, un tanto ofendido por la acusación.

―Nah, ese es mi compañero. Yo sólo pierdo mis llaves.

La chica suavizo su gesto.

― ¿Perdiste tus llaves? ―Hiccup asintió―. ¿Estás esperando a tu compañero?

―Sí, pero algo me dice que no llegará pronto. Casi eran las 11 cuando le hablé, pero estaba o está en una fiesta.

―Son las 12.

― ¡Rayos! ―exclamó Hiccup, enojado consigo mismo por perder las malditas llaves. Masajeó el puente de su nariz, tratando de pensar en algún sitio donde dormir durante esa noche. Snotlout no había llegado y eso sólo podía significar que este se había conseguido alguien con quien dormir esa noche. Podría quedarse en el pasillo, pero sería muy incómodo dormir sentado; las bancas de la plaza estaban fuera de cuestión, no quería morir congelado; y ni hablar de las bancas de los baños, de seguro estarían húmedas.

La chica carraspeó llamando su atención e Hiccup volteó a verla, se veía nerviosa y tenía un bonito rubor en sus mejillas. Dios, la chica sí que era linda.

―Podrías… podrías dormir en mi dormitorio. Está al final del pasillo ―apuntó ella.

―Oye, que buena id- Espera ¡¿qué?! ―¿Había oído lo que había oído? ¿Acaso esa chica le estaba ofreciendo a él, un total extraño, dormir con ella? Bueno, no con ella, pero ¿en su habitación? ―Eh, ¿estás segura? Por mí gustoso ―Hiccup frunció el ceño―. Okey, eso no sonó nada bien.

La chica rio un poco e Hiccup trató de no sonrojarse. ¿Cómo es que nunca se había topado con ella?

―Descuida, no muerdo ―le guiñó el ojo e Hiccup le siguió todavía un poco perturbado por la situación.

* * *

La habitación era igual que la suya, pero obviamente tenía un toque femenino. La chica le miró un poco avergonzada por el desorden, pero Hiccup le aseguró que su cuarto estaba peor. Y era cierto, Snotlout tenía incluso recipientes de fideos instantáneos debajo de su cama. La chica pareció relajarse después de saber eso y le extendió unas sábanas extras para que pudiera dormir lo más cómodo en el suelo. A Hiccup no le importaba, después de todo, el suelo se veía limpio. La chica le deseó buenas noches y él recordó algo muy importante.

―Ni siquiera me has dicho tu nombre ―la chica le miró desde la cama y sonrió levemente.

―Astrid ―dijo e Hiccup pensó que ese era un nombre igual de lindo que ella.

―Soy Hiccup.

Ella asintió y le deseó nuevamente unas buenas noches.

―Buenas noches ―contestó él. Sí que sería una buena noche.

* * *

Cuando despertó, Astrid seguía dormida. E Hiccup intentó hacer el menor ruido posible al salir. Ya en el pasillo, sacó su celular de la mochila y notó que eran cuarto para las siete. Su primera clase empezaba en una hora, así que todavía tenía tiempo para ir a la cafetería y comprarse un muffin de chocolate. Claro, antes se daría una ducha. Estirando los brazos, con cuidado de no tirar la mochila, caminó hacia su dormitorio e intentó primero abrir la puerta antes de tocar. La puerta cedió, lo que decía que Snotlout se había acordado de él. Entró a la habitación y el chico estaba todavía durmiendo bajo sus sabanas decoradas con autos de carreras. Hiccup pasó una de sus manos por su rostro, en un intento por quitarse el sueño que aún tenía y agarró lo necesario para ir a tomarse una ducha.

Las duchas comunitarias aun le incomodaban, pero como no tenía el dinero para tener un apartamento, debía aguantarse. Se duchó lo más rápido posible y regresó al dormitorio y tomó lo que necesitaría para las clases de ese día. Sabiendo que tenía todo listo, Hiccup volvió a salir y por el mero placer de querer vengarse de Snotlout por haberlo dejado dormir afuera (aun sabiendo que la culpa era enteramente suya), cerró la puerta con tanta fuerza que pudo escuchar el quejido de Snotlout.

― ¡Jódete, Hiccup!

Hiccup ni siquiera se molestó en contestarle. Pero conociendo a Snotlout, Hiccup necesitaba encontrar sus llaves o reponerlas lo más pronto posible, si es que no quería volver a dormir afuera. Primero fue a la biblioteca, pero la bibliotecaria le dijo que las llaves habían sido entregadas a la oficina de los dormitorios. Y rayos, Hiccup no quería ir ahí. Pero era obvio que no tenía de otra. Así que sabiendo que era inevitable su encuentro con el profesor Drago, Hiccup decidió primero ir a la cafetería y preparar a su delicado estómago. El muffin de chocolate que vendían era delicioso y a aunque era probable que le daría diabetes en un futuro por todos los muffins que comía diario, Hiccup los seguiría comprando.

Salió de la cafetería y se dirigió al salón donde tendría la primera clase, preguntándose si Astrid ya estaría en la suya. La chica se veían tan linda durmiendo e incluso había murmurado algo entre sueños. Había sido algo tan adorable. _Ojala pudiera volverla a ver_ , pensó Hiccup mientras ocupaba uno de los asientos disponibles. ¿Acaso era normal que se sintiera atraído por esa chica? Dios, apenas y la había conocido, pero podía sentir una especie de calorcito dispersarse por su pecho al pensar en ella.

Hiccup suspiró, definitivamente tenía un problema.

* * *

―Eres un ingrato y un envidioso, Haddock ―comentó Snotlout desde su cama. Hiccup se encogió de hombros. Claro que le daba pena verlo en plena recuperación de su borrachera, pero era _poquita_. Ambos estaban en sus respectivas camas, sólo que Hiccup seguía intentando estudiar sus apuntes de biología mientras que Snotlout seguía prometiendo que nunca más iría a una fiesta.

Y ninguno de los dos estaba teniendo demasiado éxito. Hiccup se rindió con sus apuntes y dejó la libreta en su escritorio, para luego ponerse a ver el techo. No había logrado toparse con Astrid en todo el día, lo cual no era nada extraño, pues el campus era grande. Pero eso no evitaba la sensación de decepción. Sabía que el dormitorio de Astrid estaba al final del pasillo, pero tampoco eran amigos como para que él fuera allí libremente a tocar a su puerta. Además ni siquiera tenía noción alguna de su horario de clases. Y no quería toparse con su compañera, eso sería incómodo. ¿Qué le diría? "Ayer dormí aquí porque soy un despistado que siempre pierde sus llaves y, oye, como que me gusta tu amiga." Nop. Ni en un millón de años.

Estaba a punto de sugerirle a Snotlout que jugaran algún juego en línea, cuando alguien tocó a la puerta. Snotlout se colocó la almohada sobre el rostro e Hiccup rodó los ojos. Abrió la puerta y se quedó boquiabierto al ver a Astrid frente a él.

―Te olvidaste esto en mi cuarto ―dijo dándole una libreta, que él no recordaba siquiera haber sacado de la mochila.

―Gracias ―contestó en un balbuceo, abofeteándose mentalmente. ¿Acaso no podía dejar de ponerse nervioso con ella? Astrid asintió y se despidió de él antes de irse hacia el lado opuesto de su habitación. Hiccup cerró la puerta y volvió a sentarse en la cama.

― ¿Y esa quién era? ―preguntó Snotlout.

―Eh… ―Hiccup no dijo más mientras inspeccionaba la libreta. En serio, que él recordara no había sacado nada de su mochila cuando durmió en la habitación de Astrid.

―Por cierto, hoy tengo una cita con una hermosa pelirroja. ¿Ya encontraste tus llaves?

Una nota con plumón rojo estaba en la última página de la libreta. Hiccup tragó en seco y sintió ese calorcito dispersarse por su pecho con mayor fuerza.

 **Si vuelves a perder tus llaves, mi habitación está disponible.**

 **PD. ¿Te gusta la comida china?**

―No, aun no las encuentro ―contestó con una sonrisa.

Algo le decía que perder sus llaves ya no sería algo tan malo.


End file.
